


Przez obiektyw

by Kafian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Colin Creevey i etapy jego zakochania w Harrym Potterze.Gdy blondyn zda sobie sprawę z bycia obserwowanym przez Wybrańca, nie będzie miał już szans na wycofanie się z własnych uczuć.





	Przez obiektyw

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot ten oryginalnie został dodany na Wattpada przeze mnie(@Kafian również).
> 
> Zauważyłam, że mało jest fanfiction z tą parą, więc postanowiłam sama coś napisać o nich.

Colin Creevey od zawsze podziwiał swojego idola, Harry’ego Pottera, przez obiektyw swego magicznego aparatu. Odkąd sięgał pamięcią, starał się każdego dnia uchwycić Wybrańca na swoich fotografiach. Nie zawsze jednak mu się to udawało.

 

Gdy któryś z przyjaciół Pottera bądź on sam, przyłapał go na ów próbie, był karcony i kazali mu odejść. Nie traktowali Colina poważnie. Blondyn więc, postanowił sobie, iż musi nauczyć się być niewidzialnym dla innych. Aby móc uchwycić chwile, w których Harry był najpiękniejszy. Był dla niego, jak ta grecka muza. Delikatna, pasjonująca przeciętnych śmiertelników, nie potrafiących swoim umysłem pojąć jej bezkresności. Dla Colina, Harry właśnie taki był. Inspiracją oraz celem, za którym chciał podążać. Nic innego się dla niego nie liczyło aż tak bardzo.

Jego przyjaciele z rocznika czasem śmiali się z obsesji, jak to nazywali zainteresowanie Colina Harrym, którą chłopak miał na punkcie Wybrańca. On jednak nie robił sobie nic z ich docinek i kontynuował swoje dzieło. 

 

Na trzecim roku udało mu się dopracować swoje umiejętności kamuflażu wręcz do perfekcji. Wyuczył się przydatnych do tego zaklęć i technik. Dzięki temu, potrafił niezauważony przez nikogo pstrykać zdjęcia nawet w szatni gryfońskiej drużyny Quidditcha. Jego oczy błyszczały, gdy bacznie obserwowały ruchy Harry’ego pod prysznicem. Dłonie sunące mydłem po całym ciele. Woda spływająca po umięśnionych plecach, jędrnych pośladkach i kończąca drogę na kuszących nogach. Colin nie raz musiał siłą woli się powstrzymywać od chęci dotknięcia tej bladej skóry i kruczoczarnych włosów. Od skosztowania ust, które tak rzadko uśmiechały się, widząc go.

 

Pod koniec trzeciej klasy Colin posiadał już pokaźną kolekcję zdjęć obiektu swojego zauroczenia. Tak, dobrze słyszeliście.  
Przyznał się do tego przed samym sobą w wakacje, gdy wyczytywał te wszystkie bluźnierstwa w Proroku Codziennym na temat Harry’ego. Czy naprawdę Ministerstwo Magii było tak ślepe? Gryfon nigdy by nawet nie wspomniał o powrocie Voldemorta, gdyby nie był tego stuprocentowo pewny!  
Przestał bać się wypowiadać imię czarnoksiężnika, gdy zauważył, jak Harry patrzył ze smutkiem i politowaniem na osoby go nie używające. Nie chciał być kimś, nad kim chłopak by się litował. Pragnął mu pokazać, że był kimś więcej, niż zwykłym, tchórzliwym mugolakiem. 

Dlatego też, w wakacje, opowiedział swoim niczego nieświadomym rodzicom, co się dzieje w czarodziejskim świecie. Wszystko. Po powrót Voldemorta i to, jak czarodzieje nie wierzyli Harry’emu, aż do jego chęci stania się lepszym magiem. Wspomniał nawet, że darzy wielką sympatią Wybrańca czarodziejskiego świata i zapytał ich, czy nie mają nic przeciwko. Ku jego uciesze, rodzice zrozumieli obawy swojego starszego syna i zgodzili się mu pomóc. Wybierali się z nim co jakiś czas na ulicę Pokątną i kupowali książki, których potrzebował do samodzielnej nauki. Colin był szczęśliwy, że nie mieli oni problemu z pieniędzmi i mógł sobie pozwolić na częstsze zakupy grubych tomiszczy.

Nie mógł jednak praktykować zaklęć w swoim domu przez namiar, więc skupił się całkowicie na teorii. Ruszył każdy dział, przełamując swoje ograniczenia. Brał się nawet za te przedmioty, za którymi normalnie nie przepadał. Robił to dla siebie samego, jak i dla Harry’ego, dla którego chciał być przydatny.  
Poranki spędzał nad najtrudniejszymi dla niego tematami, jak eliksiry czy opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Nawet polubił te pierwsze. Znienawidził je przez Snape’a, który nigdy nie żałował sobie wrednych komentarzy nad kociołkami gryfonów. Natomiast na zajęciach z Hagridem, miał kilka nieprzyjemnych wypadków przez które spędzał nudne weekendy w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Dlatego więc, Colin postanowił sobie, że nie będzie się już bał Postrachu Hogwartu, magicznych zwierząt ani nikogo i niczego innego.

~*~

 

Przez pierwszy tydzień szkoły w życiu Colina zaszło jedynie kilka zmian. 

Pierwszą, było zachowanie ich przyjaciół, którzy wyraźnie oddalili się od niego. Po zapytaniu się ich, o co chodziło, odparli jedynie, że Potter jest wariatem i opowiada kłamstwa.  
Wtedy, Colin po raz pierwszy poczuł niewyobrażalną wściekłość. Jego dzika magia zaczęła wydostawać się na zewnątrz, co wprowadziło mniejsze przedmioty w dormitorium, w ruch. Jego byli przyjaciele zaczęli trząść się ze strachu, każąc mu się uspokoić.

Dopiero, gdy jeden z nich oblał go wodą z różdżki, ten dosłownie - ochłonął.

Drugą zmianą, było zachowanie uczniów w zamku. Nikt już nie prosił go o zdjęcia Wybrańca. Nikt się nie targował o najbardziej gorące fotki (których i tak nigdy nie sprzedawał, zachowywał je tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie). Blondyn tylko początkowo był zdziwiony ich zachowaniem. Przypominając sobie reakcje swoich kolegów, rozumiał za kogo wszyscy uważali Pottera. Za wariata, szaleńca chcącego być w centrum uwagi. Kłamliwego gryfona, który potrafił jedynie tracić punkty na lekcjach z Umbridge.  
Colin nie pojmował ich nienawiści. Widział na korytarzach, jak obrzucali Harry’ego spojrzeniami pełnymi pogardy i wrogości. Jakby wszystko złe, co działo się w Hogwarcie, było tylko i wyłącznie jego winą. Czy nie widzieli, jak tym go ranili?

Trzecią sytuacją, była wyraźna różnica w traktowaniu jego osoby przez profesora Snape’a.

Pewnego dnia, chcąc zdążyć do biblioteki przed ciszą nocną, miał to nieszczęście wpaść na Umbridge. Przebrzydłą, różową kreaturę. Gdy wyjaśnił jej, że chciał oddać książki do biblioteki na czas, ta tylko uśmiechnęła się do niego podle i wyrwała jego papierową wiedzę z rąk. Po przeczytaniu tytułów, rzuciła je na posadzkę i zaklęciem zalała je wodą.  
Dziwnym trafem tym samym korytarzem przechodził Postrach Hogwartu, który zauważając Umbridge, wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i zniwelował jej zaklęcie w ciągu sekundy. Ta spojrzała się na niego krzywo, gdy podszedł do nich i osuszył książki. Chłopak zauważył błysk w oku nauczyciela, gdy ten przeczytał tytuł jednego tomu, który akurat podniósł z podłogi. Usłyszał, jak to różowe coś mówiło, że uczeń nie powinien posiadać książek z wyższego, od przeznaczonego dla niego poziomu. Gdy blondyn z powrotem stanął wyprostowany, Snape odwrócił się do niego, informując go o szlabanie, który miał odbyć w tym momencie. Niewiele myśląc, pognał za nauczycielem, dziękując mu za ratunek.

 

Od tamtej pory Snape zaczął na niego inaczej patrzeć na zajęciach. Najwyraźniej zauważył, że podciągnął się w jego przedmiocie. Nie rzucał już chamskich komentarzy. Przeciwnie, polecił mu nawet kilka ciekawych pozycji związanych z zaawansowanymi eliksirami!

 

Czwartą i ostatnią sprawą, było zachowanie Złotej Trójcy.

  Gdy podczas weekendów przesiadywał długie godziny w bibliotece, zauważył, że Hermiona buszowała ciągle w dziale obrony przed czarną magią. Nie byłby zdziwiony tym, gdyby szukała czegoś dla kruczowłosego, jednak ta przychodziła tu prawie codziennie i robiła mnóstwo notatek. Po jakimś czasie zaczął jej pomagać Harry z Ronem, gdzie ten ostatni, najczęściej studiował jakąś mapę, której z bliska Colin przyjrzeć się nie miał okazji. Starał się siadać niedaleko trójki gryfonów, aby móc słyszeć chociaż strzępki ich rozmów.

 

Jedyną osobą, której Colin się zwierzał, był jego młodszy brat, Denis. Ostrzegł go jednak, żeby starał się być neutralny wśród rówieśników i nie mówić przy nich o ważnych sprawach, które mu powierzał. Nie wiadomo było, kto mógł okazać się wrogiem, a kto sprzymierzeńcem. A ściany Hogwartu przechwytywały bardzo dużo, nieodpowiednich dla nich, informacji.

~*~

 

Colin szedł właśnie ze swoim młodszym bratem do Hogsmeade. Został poinformowany przez bliźniaków Weasley o sekretnym spotkaniu, zrzeszającym ludzi, chcących nauczyć się obrony przed czarną magią. Jak wspomniał mu Fred, ta różowa ropucha nie była w stanie nauczyć ich niczego innego, poza wżeraniem się w kartki nudnych podręczników. Trudno było się z nim nie zgodzić. Siedząc na jej zajęciach, blondyn stwierdził, że ciekawszą rozrywką mogła okazać się Historia Magii.

~*~

 

Gdy wszyscy zasiedli na wolnych krzesłach, Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające wokół ich stołu.  
Rudowłosa zaczęła tłumaczyć, co i jak, i czemu nas tutaj zebrali. Niektórzy byli dość sceptycznie nastawieni. Colin zdał sobie teraz sprawę, czemu Złota Trójca tak często przesiadywała w bibliotece. Jak długo planowali to spotkanie?

\- Czarny Pan naprawdę powrócił? - zapytała się blondwłosa krukonka, którą Colin kojarzył z eliksirów.

Spojrzenia wszystkich skupiły się na Harrym, który zamrugał nerwowo, po czym spojrzał się pewnie na dziewczynę.

 

\- Tak, powrócił, Luno - odpowiedział poważnie, wyczekując jakby słów sprzeciwu czy obelg.

 

\- Rozumiem - odparła blondynka, po chwili dodając - Wierzę ci, Harry.

 

I tyle wystarczyło, aby twarz Harry’ego rozjaśniła się o jeden, mały uśmiech.

Colin bardzo pragnął, aby to jego słowa go stworzyły.  


 

Jego uwagę jednak przyciągnęła przyjaciółka Cho Chang, która podrygiwała nerwowo, wpatrując się uparcie w swoje buty. Blondyn pomyślał przez chwilę, że coś z tą dziewczyną było nie tak.

 

Powracając do tego co się działo, usłyszał, jak niektórzy zaczęli dość głośną dyskusję. Jeśli w ogóle można było ją tak nazwać. Hermiona nieumiejętnie starała się ich uspokoić, jednak widział, że dwóch chłopaków nie dawało za wygraną.

\- Minister was nie ochroni, przestańcie się łudzić - warknął zmęczony Harry, pocierając swoje czoło.

Nastała krótka cisza. 

Po chwili Hermiona zabrała głos.

 

\- Czy ktoś chciałby jeszcze coś powiedzieć, zanim przejdziemy do składania podpisów? - zapytała uprzejmie, rzucając spojrzeniem na każdego z zebranych.

 

Colin zastanowił się chwilę.  
Postanowił, że wyzna innym, co sądzi na temat tego, co zaczęło się dziać w magicznej Anglii. Podniósł rękę, zaskakując tym wszystkich zebranych. Niektórzy spojrzeli na niego krzywo, jakby oczekując pytania o autograf Harry’ego. Colinowi było niesamowicie przykro, że musiał spalić ich nadzieję.

\- Podczas wakacji opowiedziałem wszystko moim rodzicom - zaczął, a widząc niezrozumiałe spojrzenia pozostałych, dodał: - Są mugolami.

\- Kontynuuj - rzekł Harry, wpatrując się w blondyna, co nieco go speszyło.

\- Wytłumaczyłem im wszystko od początku do końca. Od Turnieju Trójmagicznego, po wydarzenia z poprzedniego roku szkolnego. Wyjaśniłem, kim jest Voldemort i wspomniałem, że powrócił. Jednak Ministerstwo jest na tyle ślepe i niedomyślne, że odtrącają uparcie od siebie tę prawdę. 

Zauważył, jak Harry bacznie go obserwował.

\- Skoro nawet moi mugolscy rodzice zrozumieli powagę sprawy, to jak to mówi o reszcie czarodziejskiego świata? - rzucił w przestrzeń, przypatrując się innym zebranym.  


\- To nie znaczy, że jest to prawdą! - rzucił chłopak, którego imienia nie znał.

\- Zgodzę się. - Ujrzał zaskoczony wzrok Harry’ego. - Jednak nawet oni wyczuli, że trzeba być bardziej uważnym niż zwykle. Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja nie mam ochoty zostać przyszłą ofiarą śmierciożerców tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że w pełni zaufałem rządowi.

Po raz kolejny zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy wydali się zagłębić w swoich myślach. Najwyraźniej trawili to, co blondyn im powiedział.

Colin natomiast wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, który odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. Uśmiechnął się do młodszego chłopaka, a po chwili wstał.

\- Jeśli nikt nie ma już nic do powiedzenia, przejdziemy do listy. - Obrócił się w stronę przyjaciółki. - Hermiono?

I kolejne kilkanaście minut zajęło im podpisywanie się na pergaminie, który leżał na stole, za którym siedział Harry. Obserwował on każdego, kto odważył się wziąć pióro do ręki.  
Gdy była kolej Colina, usłyszał on nad swoim uchem ledwo słyszalne _“Dzięki za zaufanie”_. 

Nie wiedząc czemu, zarumienił się, czując oddech Harry’ego na szyi, więc szybko się podpisał i odszedł.

~*~

 

Przez kilka kolejnych tygodni za pomocą monet Hermiony, która je lekko zmodyfikowała, Gwardia Dumbledore’a spotykała się w Pokoju Życzeń. Naukowe sesje, które prowadził Harry były bardzo pouczające i wiele osób zaczęło dawać gryfonowi propozycje, co do następnych lekcji. Z czasem każdy je polubił. Nawet ci, którzy z początku byli sceptycznie i niezbyt przyjaźnie nastawieni.

Atmosfera była można by rzec - rodzinna. Ten kto opanował dane zaklęcie, pomagał koledze bądź koleżance. Harry robił obchody wokół nich wszystkich, bacznie obserwując każdy ich ruch. Czasami organizowali między sobą pojedynki poprzez wylosowanie imienia przeciwnika ze śmiesznej czapki George’a, którą uparcie przynosił na każde spotkanie. 

W tym czasie Umbridge została Wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu i wraz z bandą ślizgonów starali się złapać Gwardię po spotkaniach. Harry, dzięki mapie Huncwotów (o czym dowiedział się od bliźniaków) polecał im najlepsze drogi do ich dormitoriów. Czasem musieli używać sprytu i kilku zaklęć, jeśli okazało się, że jakiś ślizgon czyhał na nich w którymś zaułku. Colin nie miał z tym najmniejszego problemu, więc bardzo często pomagał innym dostać się do ich dormitoriów. 

 

Colin zauważył również ukradkowe spojrzenia ze strony Harry’ego. Czy to przy stole Gryffindoru podczas posiłków, czy w pokoju wspólnym w wieży, na korytarzach, w bibliotece. Blondyn nie rozumiał tego nagłego zainteresowania i dążył do tego, by porozmawiać z kruczowłosym, jednak nie należało to do łatwych zadań. Chłopak bardzo często miał szlabany z Umbridge, po których padnięty wracał do wieży. A między zajęciami Hermiona i Ron nie odstępowali go na krok.

~*~

 

Raz, gdy siedział do późna z książką na kanapie przed kominkiem, usłyszał, jak ktoś wchodzi do pomieszczenia. Spojrzał się znad tomiszcza i ujrzał, jak chłopak idzie w jego stronę. Dosłownie rzucił się na kanapę, przez co jego głowa wylądowała na kolanach Colina, który od razu schował twarz za książką.  
Po chwili jednak Harry wyrwał mu przedmiot z rąk i odłożył na stolik obok. Blondyn przeleciał wzrokiem całe ciało kruczowłosego i zauważył, że był spięty. Zmroziło go, gdy zauważył na nadgarstku chłopaka jakiś krwawy napis.

\- Kto ci to zrobił? - zapytał z gotowością na zemstę. - Umbridge, prawda?

\- To nic… - westchnął gryfon, podnosząc się do siadu. - Dzisiaj był mój ostatni dzień szlabanu.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że z błahego powodu da ci kolejny - rzekł blondyn, chwytając delikatnie jego dłoń. - Mam maści, które pomogą ci uśmierzyć ból.

\- Nie przesadzaj, Colin - żachnął Harry, jednak widząc uparty wzrok chłopaka, uśmiechnął się. - No dobra, ale nie mów nikomu, OK?

Kiwnął głową, jednak nie puścił jego dłoni. Była to jedyna taka okazja, gdzie mógł go dotknąć. Cieszył się jak nigdy, że został dzisiaj do późna w pokoju wspólnym. Gdyby poszedł wcześniej spać, Harry nie wyznał by mu (jako jedynej osobie!) o tym, jak traktowała go ta ropucha.

\- Skoro jesteś zmęczony, to czemu nie pójdziesz spać? - spytał po chwili, kciukiem jeżdżąc po jego dłoni.

\- Koszmary - wymamrotał zawstydzony, po czym oparł głowę o ramię niższego chłopaka.

\- Mam eliksir Słodkiego Snu, jeśli chcesz. Po nim nie ma się żadnych snów. - Colin czuł, jakby miał zaraz eksplodować.

 

Najpierw jego kolana, potem dłoń, a teraz ramię. Potrójny combos!

\- Hmm. - Zamyślił się kruczowłosy.

\- No chodź, bo zaraz zaśniesz! - zachichotał blondyn, niechętnie wstając ze swojego miejsca.

Chciał, aby ta chwila trwała dłużej, jednak zdrowie Harry’ego było dla niego znacznie ważniejsze.

Wspięli się po schodach na piętro czwartego rocznika. Colin polecił Harry’emu, by poczekał na niego przed drzwiami.

Szybko wrócił z fiolką eliksiru i pojemnikiem z maścią. Wyjaśnił kruczowłosemu, że powinien smarować nią swój nadgarstek rano i wieczorem. Dodał również, że nie ma co się martwić jakością eliksiru, bo wykonywał je sam już wiele razy. Następnie blondyn życzył Harry’emu dobrej nocy, po czym zamierzał odejść do swojego łóżka.

\- Colin. - Chłopak odwrócił się, patrząc się na gryfona. - Dzięki za pomoc.

A ostatnim, co Creevey pamiętał, był krótki pocałunek w policzek, który gryfon mu podarował.

~*~

  
  
Colin przez kolejne kilka dni planował z bliźniakami jakiś okropny żart, który bardzo uprzykrzyłby życie Umbridge w Hogwarcie. Nie powiedział Weasleyom nic o tym, co kobieta czyniła Harry’emu podczas szlabanów. Ci jednak nie musieli znać motywu blondyna. Byli szczęśliwi, że mieli kolejnego kompana w zbrodni.  
Jako że Creevey stał się naprawdę dobry w eliksirach, wpadł na pewien pomysł.

Zrealizował go z pomocą bliźniaków, w środę ostatniego tygodnia przed przerwą świąteczną.

Mówiąc krótko, każda osoba w Wielkiej Sali mogła ujrzeć zzieleniałą na skórze Umbridge, której materiał różowego ubrania zamienił się w szmaragdowe, obślizgłe łuski. A stało się to, gdy zasiadła na swoim miejscu przy stole nauczycielskim. Profesorowie z trudem powstrzymywali śmiech. Uczniowie natomiast nie żałowali sobie ani trochę. O dziwo, nawet niektórzy ślizgoni zaśmiali się na tak trafnie ujętą postać kobiety.

Szlabanu nikt od niej nie dostał (gdy już doprowadziła się do porządku po kilku dniach), jednak jeszcze baczniej zaczęła obserwować bliźniaków Weasley.

  


~*~

  
Na ostatnim spotkaniu Gwardii Dumbledore’a Harry chciał, aby wszyscy przećwiczyli swoje patronusy.  


Colin pamiętał swoje niezadowolenie z poprzednich zajęć, bo był jednym z niewielu, którym się to nie udało. Był naprawdę zawiedziony samym sobą w tamtym momencie.  
Teraz również mu nie wychodziło. Spojrzał się zdenerwowany na zegar i ujrzał, że zostało zaledwie pięć minut do końca spotkania.  
Po chwili poczuł czyjąś obecność po swojej prawej stronie, więc odwrócił głowę. Ujrzał Harry’ego, który wpatrywał się w niego z uśmieszkiem na twarzy.  


\- Twoje najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie, Colin - wypowiedział swoją podstawową formułkę, po czym położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.  


Blondyn tylko kiwnął głową. Przypomniało mu się pewne wspomnienie. Jak mógł wcześniej na to nie wpaść?  
Skupił się mocno na tym, jak wniebowzięty się czuł, gdy Harry pocałował go w policzek. Może dla innych byłoby to zbyt mało, ale mu wystarczyło, aby jego patronus wyłonił się z różdżki i okrążył całą salę zwinnym galopem.  


\- Brawo, Colin! - zawołało kilka osób, widząc sukces chłopaka.  


\- Ciekawe. - Blondyn usłyszał szept Harry’ego, który z zainteresowaniem wpatrywał się w galopującą po pomieszczeniu sarnę.  


Chłopak po chwili zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.  


Jego patronusem była sarna.  
Patronusem Harry’ego był jeleń.  


Gryfon momentalnie się zarumienił i odwrócił wzrok od Harry’ego, nie chcąc, aby ten cokolwiek zauważył.  
  


Gdy zegar wybił godzinę zakończenia spotkania, wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać i wychodzić. Życzyli sobie wesołych świąt i rozmawiali na temat prezentów. Colin chciał do nich dołączyć, jednak został zatrzymany przez Harry’ego.  


\- Zostań Colin. - Chłopak odwrócił się. - Musimy porozmawiać o twoim patronusie.  


Blondyn przełknął głośno ślinę i obejrzał się za siebie. Reszta już wyszła, nie przejmując się dwójką gryfonów. Nie było dla nich nowością, że Harry zostawał z kimś dłużej. Często tak robił, aby porozmawiać z daną osobą o jej postępach w nauce obrony.  


Dlatego też, gdy usłyszeli ostatnie skrzypnięcie zamykanych drzwi, spojrzeli się na siebie. Następnie Harry podszedł do tablicy korkowej, gdzie trzymali ważne dla nich informacje. Spisy zaklęć bądź zdjęcia, które Colin czasem im robił.  


Chłopak podszedł do kruczowłosego, nie wiedząc, jak się zachować. Był podenerwowany tym, że znajdował się z nim sam na sam. Wspomnienie, co się ostatnio stało, jak byli sami, wcale mu nie pomogło.  


\- Nie spodziewałem się, że twoja miłość do mnie jest tak szczera - wyznał Harry, wpatrując się w zdjęcie, gdzie wyczarowywał swojego patronusa.  


\- Czy to źle? - zapytał nerwowo blondyn, skubiąc dłonią skrawek swojej szaty.  
Harry odwrócił się do niego i wyciągnął dłoń. Colin zacisnął oczy. Zdziwił się, gdy poczuł szorstką dłoń na swoim policzku. Otworzył oczy i niemal pisnął, jak zobaczył, że twarz kruczowłosego znajduje się zaledwie kilka milimetrów od jego.

\- Harry? - zapytał lękliwie, łapiąc wbrew sobie chłopaka za szatę.

\- Spokojnie. - Gryfon uśmiechnął się lekko, drugą dłoń kładąc na ramieniu niższego chłopaka. - Wiem, co robię, Colin.

Nachylił się i zasmakował ust blondyna. Creevey drgnął nieznacznie, jednak nie odsunął się. Był zbyt ciekawy, jak to się dalej potoczy.  
Harry wsunął trochę nieumiejętnie język do jego ust, co jednak nie zniechęciło Colina. Cieszył się, że był pierwszą osobą, która miała okazję całować się z kruczowłosym.  
Zaczął nieśmiało odwzajemniać jego pocałunki, jakby bojąc się, że ten zaraz się rozmyśli. Każdy ich ruch był powolny i czujny. Żaden nie chciał spłoszyć tego drugiego. Gdy Colin wydał z siebie cichy pomruk, Harry uśmiechnął się, przerywając ich pocałunek na chwilę. Spojrzał się na blondyna z iskierkami rozbawienia w oczach i po raz drugi wpił się w jego usta. Creevey owinął rękami szyję Harry’ego, chcąc być jeszcze bliżej niego. Poczuł, jak chłopakowi mocno biło serce i prawie nie jęknął z zadowolenia. Czyżby miał szansę u Harry’ego? Taką prawdziwą?  


Po chwili gryfon oderwał się od ust młodszego chłopaka.

Colin myślał, że to już koniec ich wspólnych doznań, jednak zdziwił się, gdy palce Harry’ego zaczęły odpinać mu kilka górnych guzików koszuli. Następnie poluźnił jego krawat i odkrył kawałek skóry blondyna.

Colin nic nie mówił, tylko wpatrywał się w kruczowłosego oniemiały, gdy ten nachylił się nad jego obojczykiem i mocno zagryzł skórę. Blondyn zacisnął zęby na swojej dłoni, nie chcąc wydać nieprzyzwoitego dźwięku. Po chwili poczuł piekący ból, gdy Harry się od niego odsunął. Spojrzał do lustra, które od początku spotkań stało obok tablicy korkowej. Zobaczył wyraźny zarys zębów gryfona i powoli wypływającą z nich krew.  


\- Merlinie, przepraszam - wymamrotał Harry, podchodząc do niego z chusteczką w dłoni.

\- Nic się nie stało, Harry - odparł z błogim uśmiechem na twarzy, ostatni raz składając pocałunek na ustach kruczowłosego. - Powinniśmy już pójść.

I tak zrobili. Po doprowadzeniu się do porządku, ruszyli ku wieży Gryffindoru. Korytarze były opustoszałe. Było po ciszy nocnej, więc Colin nie był tym zdziwiony.  
W połowie drogi Harry złapał go za dłoń i ścisnął ją mocno. Blondyn spojrzał się na kruczowłosego, który wpatrywał się w niego z uśmieszkiem na twarzy.  
Creevey zachichotał pod nosem, kręcąc głową. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu, nigdy by w to nie uwierzył. Nie w to, że pewnej nocy, będzie przechadzał się z Harrym za rękę, jakby nie było to dla nich niczym nowym.

W końcu zrozumiał. 

To Harry dawał mu szczęście.

Ale on również przyczyniał się do radości swojego nowego chłopaka.


End file.
